Family
by Lauriofthepen
Summary: The last of my series about Gina. How did those in NYC handle the events of Paris.
This is the last of my Gina series. I hope you enjoyed this slightly different view of a usually unpopular character.

Gina was at her desk when the phone rang early that morning. She was surprised by the voice on the other end of the line.

"Gina, it's Kate Beckett."

Gina sighed - what could Rick's girlfriend possibly want?, "How can I help you?"

"Has Rick or Alexis called you today?"

"No, his edits weren't due until next week, and Alexis wasn't going to call me until after her group project was finished. Why? Did something happen?" Gina couldn't think of another reason why the detective would be calling her.

Gina heard Kate take a breath, "There's no easy way to say this, but Alexis was kidnapped."

"What!" Gina saw spots dance in front of her eyes.

"We are working every angle we can find, but there's very little to go on. I wanted to make sure Black Pawn was aware in case they were contacted for ransom."

"I will talk to Bruce but whatever Rick needs I'll make sure he gets it."

There was a pause on the other end. Of course, the detective was interested in playing by the correct procedures. Gina didn't really give a damn; she just wanted her family safe.

"I know. Call me, or we are monitoring the loft phones if you hear anything at all." Kate paused, "I know what you must be thinking - just find a way to contact me if you hear anything at all."

"Of course," Gina agreed before disconnecting the call. She stumbled over to the sofa in the corner of her office as her eyes blurred.

Gina wasn't sure how much time had passed when her sobs started to come under control and her head started to clear, but she had made a couple of decision. Hurrying into Bruce's office, she filled him in on what little she knew. Walking back to her office, she knew she wasn't going to be able to accomplish anything. She decided to go over to the precinct and find out the whole story and see if she could help in anyway.

Gina saw the taxi driver shake his head as he pulled away from the precinct's curb. She knew she had been demanding, but with Alexis's life on the line, nothing else mattered. She had called the mayor on her way over to clear her way into the Twelfth Precinct. He had offered to help clear any hurdles and to make sure a pass was waiting for her at the desk so she wouldn't be delayed.

The desk sergeant handed her the pass upon when she first mentioned her name, adding that everyone was working their hardest to find their favorite intern.

Once in the elevator, she started questioning what she was going to do to help. Setting her lips, she decided it didn't matter if it was making copies. She would do anything to make sure that Alexis was safe.

The woman, who approached her when the elevator reached the floor, had an air of authority about her. "Ms. Cowell, the mayor said you would be stopping by. I'm Capt. Victoria Gates. Please come into my office."

Gina followed her in to find Beckett and Javier Esposito waiting. "Where's Det. Ryan?" She and Jenny had dinner with him after a couple of happy hours over the past few years, and Gina would welcome the friendly face.

"He's pulling some phone records." Capt Gates ran through what they knew about the case.

The details blurred together. All Gina could tell was that Alexis was missing; Rick had taken off after some clue; and that the police knew very little else.

"So what you are telling me is that both of them are missing and you have little to no leads?"

"I'm afraid that's true," Capt. Gates nodded. "I can tell you that this is the NYPD's top priority. I don't often admit it but Mr. Castle has been a great help to this department as Alexis has been to the coroner's office, as well."

"Thank you, what is the next step?"

"The Feds have been notified and really right now it's a waiting game for someone to make a mistake," Esposito bit off the words.

"I've arranged for Black Pawn to be at your disposal, what else can I do to help?"

"There's really not much to do. You can go home, and I'll update you when I get a chance," Kate answered.

"When you get a chance?" Gina was incredulous at the way Police Barbie was trying to brush her off.

Kate sighed, "I will keep you updated."

"Can I speak to you privately for a moment?" Gina tried to unclench her jaw.

Kate shrugged, "Let's go into the break room."

Gina bit her lip to keep from shrieking as she followed the woman to the next room.

Kate rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, "What do you want to say?"

Gina drew in a breath and weighed her words for a second before speaking, "You've been to the Hamptons, and unless I miss my guess, you sat out on the back lawn and imagined your child playing in the waves with his father and big sister." Gina waited for the confirming nod and shoulder shrug. "When I did that, Alexis was eight years old. I am not some reporter to be brushed off; I am that girl's mother."

Kate slowly nodded, "I understand, but there's really not much for a civilian to do here."

"I have to do something - I can't just sit at my desk and make sure someone is using the right verb tense while Alexis is fighting to survive! I can do anything you need done, please!" Gina wasn't aware her voice had taken on a hysterical edge.

"Honestly, I'm not doing much more here. Really go home. I'll keep you posted." Kate picked up one of the leftover donuts

Kate clearly wasn't going to be anymore help. Gina walked towards the elevator beginning to check off names of people she and Rick knew who might be able to help. She wasn't two blocks away when her phone rang. It was Jenny.

"Kevin told you to call me, didn't he?"

"I would have called you either way. I've just been trying to figure out what to say. Meet me at St. Patrick's."

"Why do you want me to me you at St. Patrick's?"

"I feel helpless with nothing right to say or do, and this would be my mother's suggestion."

"Kevin overheard what I said at the station, didn't he?"

"He said you sounded very upset."

"Alexis has been kidnapped, why wouldn't I be?" Gina could feel the hysteric edge returning to her voice.

"No one expects you to be, and quite honestly I am too. Please meet me at the church."

"Do you know how long it has been since I've been in a church?"

"It's been pretty long for me too. I just don't know what to do, and I can hear my Mom's voice telling me that prayer is the best answer."

"It would be my Mom's answer, as well." Gina admitted

"Do you have a better answer?"

"No," Gina gave in. "I'll meet you."

Jenny was waiting by the church doors when Gina arrived. The two women silently made their way into the church and crossed over to the table outside the sanctuary. After dropping a few coins into the box, they each lit a candle.

Moving into the chapel, the both knelt down. Gina tried to form a prayer, but her thoughts kept seizing up after the first few words. She squeezed her eyes shut as her eyes filled with tears she didn't know she had left. Images of Alexis at different ages bombarded her, and she couldn't focus on just one. She saw her in pigtails and overalls the first time she met her. She saw her so proud of a sand castle she built by herself in the Hamptons. She saw Alexis in her blue flower girl dress at their wedding - would Alexis get a chance to be a bride herself? She couldn't stop the sob that broke loose.

Jenny moved over and put her hand on Gina's shoulder. Gina raised her head and looked into Jenny's sympathetic eyes. Jenny's eyes filled with tears as she put her arm around Gina's shoulder's. Gina tried to speak, but she just sobbed harder. The priest, who had been preparing for the next mass, made his way over after a moment.

Gina was aware of him speaking softly to Jenny. "Her step-daughter is in a really bad situation," she heard Jenny respond.

"I'll pray for her. What's her name?"

"She's in some danger, and I'm not sure I'm allowed to say," Gina hesitated, "Is that alright?"

"God knows all our hearts, and I will lift her in prayer," the priest stood, "Please feel free to stay as long as you would like."

Gina nodded as Jenny thanked the man.

"What do you want to do now? Do you want to stay or go?"

Gina shrugged listlessly as tears continued to silently flow. Jenny put her arm around Gina's shoulders, silently urging God and Kevin to bring Alexis home safely.

Eventually, the tears slowed and Jenny suggested they go to Gina's loft.

"What's Kevin's favorite type of pizza?" Gina asked as Jenny hailed a cab. If asked later, Gina wouldn't be able to tell how long they had been at the church as time seemed to speed and crawl in a confusing mix.

"A veggie deluxe, why?"

"I can't help solve the case, but maybe I can feed the people who can." Gina placed an order for a variety of pizzas, including a veggie deluxe to be delivered to the 12th.

"I'm sure they will appreciate it."

When they arrived back at Gina's loft, Jenny sent Gina to get a shower while she found some food.

Gina back out pulling on a sweatshirt over her tank top and yoga pants to find Jenny hanging up the phone. There was a bottle of wine sitting on the counter. "I ordered from Guido's. It should be here shortly."

"Thank you. I guess we need to eat."

"We're going to pig out on pizza and wine while you tell me all about Alexis as a little girl."

It wasn't long before they were settled onto her sofa with a glass of wine. Gina picked up a slice and took a bite before setting it down again, "Do you want to hear about the first time I met Alexis?"

"How old was she?"

"She was almost 6 when I was assigned to be Rick's new editor. He was never returning phone calls or emails, so I decided to go over to his loft. This elf in a crazy patchwork dress and braids answered the door. She informed me that today we were playing Pippi Longstocking. Her father came up behind her asking her to come eat breakfast. The babysitter he had hired to help entertain her that summer had quit, so he was trying to entertain her while finding time to write. I ended up spending a lot of time with her so Rick could write. We pretended to be Anne, Laura, and Ramona. One day we even went to Met pretending to be Claudia and Jamie. She was so smart and imaginative. I think I fell in love with her before I fell for Rick."

"How did you and Rick fall in love?"

"Obviously, we were spending a lot of time together, and I was new to New York. I was a city girl so I wasn't expecting to feel as out of place as I did. Then you know about Geoffrey."

Jenny nodded with a sad smile.

"Rick was so kind and generous. He convinced my boss that we could all work from St. Louis. My family adored and welcomed him. I think he was fascinated by seeing a typical middle class American family up close. I don't know we just grew closer and closer. I'm not sure if we didn't love the idea of being a family more than we actually loved each other. We got married at the Cathedral in downtown St. Louis. I had a reading at Geoffrey's funeral, and they remembered. Alexis has a beautiful junior bridesmaid's dress in green and gold. She looked like a little wood sprite. I thought we would be the story book fairy tale family.

"But you are divorced," Jenny prompted.

"It goes back to Alexis as well. Meredith has never stayed in one place or close enough to be a mother to Alexis. She's always been the kooky aunt, but I respected their relationship. Today was the first time I claimed to be her mother out loud. Rick has always been protective of her, and he and Alexis made all the decisions about her themselves. I could never penetrate that inner circle. Good luck to Kate if she thinks she can. It started causing more and more arguments. One wouldn't end before the next one would start. Of course, Alexis was starting to grow up. She's a sweetheart inside, but twelve, thirteen year old girls," Gina stopped to shake her head, "She played one side, then the other, then a third side against us both. Somewhere along the line, Rick and I realized the marriage wasn't working. We had a week long heart to heart by ourselves in the Hamptons. We decided to end it while we could still be friends and work together. Sure we trade sarcastic comments, but we know we will fight for each other's best."

"You're still close to Alexis," Jenny pointed out.

"A girl can't go to her father about everything. Then there's Martha, who has always depended on the kindness of strangers. It would never occur to her that her granddaughter should think twice before trying something or someone. So Alexis and I still get mani-pedis, go to the museum, or we text. We discussed Columbia versus Stanford versus Oxford for months. Now, I'm the "ex-step-mother" who barely gets a thought, when blood couldn't make her more my daughter!" Gina leaned her head back against the overstuffed sofa. She felt seasick from the crying and waves of nausea that kept coming at unexpected times.

Gina looked at the clock. "I think I'm going to send some Chinese to the precinct. They should be wanting dinner about now."

"Didn't you just send them pizza?"

"I've decided every 4 hours to send a food delivery. They need energy to keep looking for Alexis."

"I'm sure they'll love it. What do you want to do?"

Gina shrugged.

"Do you want to watch a movie or maybe the news?"

Another shrug.

"Do you want to try to get some rest?"

A head shake.

"Why don't I call Kevin to see if they have any new leads?'

Gina sat up straight, "Would you?"

Jenny grabbed her cell and headed into the kitchen to make the call. Gina reached over for her phone to place the order. Of course, Rick or Alexis hadn't contacted her. Kate hadn't either. She didn't know if that meant there wasn't an update or that the detective just didn't think she mattered to keep up to date. There were a few work emails that she couldn't work up the energy to respond. She set up an out of office response knowing that she couldn't edit a book until Alexis and Rick were safe.

Jenny came back saying that they were trying to trace down a sketch without any luck.

"Tell them to send it over." Gina demanded.

"It's evidence; I don't know if they can.

"Let me talk to Kevin," Jenny passed her the phone. "Listen, that may be the bastard that has my family. Send it over; maybe I recognize him." Gina demanded without a hello.

Kevin started on an excuse, "No, you don't understand. You can send it over now, or I'll come to the station. You have five minutes to send it over while I get my shoes on to come."

Hanging up the phone, Gina handed it over to Jenny.

The phone buzzed with a photo less than a minute later.

The photo was of a handsome man in his sixties but he didn't look familiar at all. The women spent another hour trying to rack their brains to think of something that could be helpful. After that, Jenny went to warm up some soup for them. Gina realized how fortunate she was to have Jenny with her. Focusing on her career hadn't left much time for finding girlfriends who could be counted on for anything. She made an effort to allow the blonde to entertain her and keep her from sobbing again. She even managed a smile when they decided to send donuts to the police as a snack. They turned on the television and continued to talk for hours.

Around dawn on Sunday morning, Gina woke up in front of a cable news network. She sent Jenny home after some cereal. She snuggled back down under a blanket on the sofa. If Rick or Alexis was found - she couldn't bear to finish the sentence , it would be on the news.

Her phone beeped with an incoming text. Castle and Alexis had arrived back at the loft. They were safe, and they were home?. Grabbing her keys, she ran out the door still wearing her NYC marathon t-shirt and Mizzou sweatpants that she put on after the shower Jenny made her take when they got home from the church. She was still running when she hit the doors to Rick's building and quickly made her way to the elevator without even glancing at Eduardo. She bounced from one foot to the other as the elevator made it to the top of the building. Gina was knocking on the front door almost as soon as the elevator doors opened.

Rick opened the door, and she was about to greet them when she saw Alexis talking to Martha and Kate just a few steps away. Surprising everyone, she wrapped the girl in a hug and burst into tears.

Martha placed a hand on her back, "Dear-"

Alexis pulled back a little, "I'm here, and I'm fine thanks to Dad."

Gina stepped back and went to wipe her face on her sleeve, catching the eye of Police Barbie, aka Nikki Heat, who obviously had taken the time to shower, apply make-up, while arranging the Welcome Home celebration.

Alexis glanced around at the women gathered around her, "You know, I'd really like to change into something that hasn't been on a Transatlantic flight. Gina, why don't you come help me pick out something?"

"That's a good idea. I'll check on the food," Martha clapped her hands.

Once the two were settled upstairs, Alexis half in, half out of her closet, and Gina sitting on her bed, Gina felt the need to ask, "How are you really doing?"

"Dad and I are here, beyond being grateful for that - parts of it were a nightmare and others I have no words to describe. I'm just trying to slow my mind down and believe it's truly over."

"Are you okay with the party that's about to start?"

"It's only the El-Masris, Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, Jenny, Gates and Paula are on their way over. I want to see Sarah, and thank everyone, but I've only barely met Gates and Jenny."

"Ryan sent Jenny to keep me company after I had a meltdown in the precinct."

"Aren't Ice Queens not supposed to ever melt down in public?" Alexis gave a real smile for the first time since Gina had arrived.

"No, but step-mothers do when their daughters have been kidnapped. Have you had a chance to talk to your mother?"

"Yes, it was confusing. She seems to think I ran off with a boy to have a romantic rendezvous, and that the next time I should just say I'm visiting her so that Dad doesn't come chasing after me."

"I know it must be difficult to discuss, but how would she get that idea?"

"The embassy told us not to discuss the details with anyone," Alexis shifted uncomfortably.

"I won't ask for details, but how that end up running off with a boyfriend?"

"I really have no clue. Can you imagine me running off to Paris with some guy?"

"Never!"

"Speaking of never, I never thought I'd see you leaving your apartment in that outfit."

"I only thought of seeing you when I ran out of my apartment."

Alexis reached over to give Gina another hug, "I know it's not a new Donna Karen suit but you're welcome to borrow anything you want."

Gina looked down at her sweatpants, "I guess I would appreciate it."

"My closet is your closet, besides how much of it have you helped me pick out? You can jump in the shower as well."

Gina ended up selecting a pair of black slacks and a baby blue cashmere sweater. It wasn't her usual style, but Alexis was right she would feel better meeting people wearing it than her sweats.

Alexis stopped right before they went down to join everyone. Wrapping her arms around Gina, she whispered "I'm glad you are here." Gina returned the hug squeezing the girl a little, "I'm just so glad you are here."

Gina surveyed the collection of people gathered in the loft that morning. It was an eclectic group, but no matter what anyone said they were family to each other.


End file.
